


Eight Minutes

by Melusine6619



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine6619/pseuds/Melusine6619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando meets Viggo at a speed-dating event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Minutes

“I can’t believe you tricked me into this.”

Dom shrugged and looked at the long table lined up in the middle of the pub. “You don’t get out enough, Orlando.” 

Orlando ground his teeth together and counted to ten. “You said we were going for a pint. You didn’t say anything about speed dating. Besides, I get out.”

“Sure, to the movies, to a pub, but you’re holding yourself in. You need to see other people. Get laid,” Dominic told him. “Look, there’s no pressure, all right. You sit and talk to the other bloke for a few and then if you like what you see and hear you let the organizer know and she’ll pass your contact info on to the guy, or guys, if you find more than one you’d like to date.” 

At this, Dom tilted his head toward the front of the room. Orlando followed his gaze to see a tall brunette in a red dress setting up a microphone. He frowned as she next put a bell up on the bar. Dom might have a point—he’d been laying low since his breakup with Karl six months ago, but his idea of getting Orlando back into the dating circuit just seemed a bit extreme.

“I don’t know, Dom.”

“Look, just give it a try, all right? What have you got to lose?”  
Dominic looked so sincere that Orlando relented. “Fine, I’ll do it. But if I meet someone who turns out to be another arse, I’m blaming you.”

The lady at the bar rang the bell. “Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Liv, and I’m the organizer for tonight’s event. Maybe some of you know how this works, but I’ll go over it anyway. You’ll be lined up across the table from another man. You’ll talk for eight minutes, then when time is up I’ll ring the bell and those on my right hand side will move down one. If you’re at the end you move to the head of the table, and so on. Men on the left side will remain seated. Any questions?” She looked around the room. “All right then, let’s get started.”

More than halfway through the table Orlando thought he might lose his mind. He’d met more men than he could put names to, and not one of them had made an impression on him. Not that some of them weren’t very good looking, or were smart or funny. There was just no spark. And he was nearly at the end of the table. This was a stupid idea and he should have left as soon as he’d realized what Dom was up to.

He smiled weakly at the man across from him, David or something or other, when the bell rang, and eased into the next seat. Orlando slowly looked across the table, and his heart slammed against his ribcage. The man sitting across from him was older, with sandy blond hair. His face was tanned, chiseled, with fine lines fanning out from light blue eyes. A scar on his upper lip made him look slightly dangerous. He wore a pale blue dress-shirt, open at the throat and with sleeves rolled up to reveal forearms that were as equally sunned as his face. Orlando liked what he saw, but there was more, there was a sincerity radiating from the man that he felt irresistibly drawn to. 

“Hello,” he said, leaning slightly forward. 

“Hi,” the other man replied. He mirrored Orlando’s actions and smiled.

“You’re American?” Orlando asked. 

“Yes, but I’ve lived in London for the last year,” he answered. “I’m Viggo.” 

“I’m Orlando.” He liked Viggo’s voice, all gravelly and soft, like he’d just woken up. It was sexy as hell and he thought he wouldn’t mind hearing it every day. 

Viggo shifted even closer and their hands nearly touched on the tabletop. “Nice to meet you. And what do you do, Orlando?”

“I’m an actor. Stage mostly, but I’ve done a few adverts. And you?”

“I work for McKellen Publishing,” Viggo replied. “Actually a co-worker brought me tonight or I wouldn’t be here. Never done anything like this before.”

“Neither have I.”

“So then why’s a good-looking guy like you here?”

Orlando hesitated. He didn’t know if he should say anything or not. Lots of guys, good-looking or not came to these things, or so he’d heard anyway. But there was something about the man that made Orlando feel like he could trust him. . . Wait, he thinks I’m good-looking? “A friend dragged me out,” he found himself saying. “I haven’t had a ‘date’ in a few months. Last boyfriend couldn’t keep it in his trousers. I’ve kind of been leery after that.”

“I don’t blame you.” Viggo glanced around. “I wonder--.”

But his next words were cut off by the bell signaling everyone to move to the next seat. Orlando got up reluctantly, kicking himself mentally for telling Viggo about his disastrous last relationship. Yeah, a real way to get his interest. Probably thinks you’re a loser now. He offered a wan smile and moved up to the head of the table. It was likely the last he’d see of the gorgeous American.

****

Three days passed. Orlando tried focus on his lines for opening night of Just One Look. It was a short romantic comedy, not much of a challenge really, except it hit too close to recent events for him to study the words properly. He shouldn’t have auditioned for it, but it was a job, so he had. Now he wished he hadn’t. He’d given his list of guys he’d like to see again to Liv at the end of the speed dating event, but so far no one had called, and he hadn’t been forwarded anyone’s contact information either. It probably didn’t help that he’d only submitted one name. 

He shoved the script away impatiently, stood up, moved to a window, and stared down into the street without really seeing it. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Viggo. Which was crazy. They’d only spent a few minutes together. But he had felt a connection with the older man. He wanted to explore it. For the first time in six months he wanted to get to know someone better. Apparently it hadn’t been mutual. 

All right then, he decided. No use sitting around. A walk would do him good. He grabbed his wallet and keys, pulled on a pair of sneakers, and toward the door. As he passed his cell where he’d left it on the table, it began to ring. Orlando stopped and his hand hovered over it a minute. He picked it up.

“Hullo?”

“Hi. Um. . . Orlando?”

He recognized the voice right away and his heart began to thud against his ribs again. “Yeah.”

“I don’t know if you remember me or not. It’s Viggo. From the speed dating thing.”

“I remember you,” Orlando replied, smiling.

“Great. I was wondering if you’d like to meet again sometime. Like tomorrow.”

Orlando’s smile broadened. Maybe his attraction wasn’t so one-sided after all. “Tomorrow would be perfect.” 

The End


End file.
